charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White
Snow White is a German fairy tale about a Princess whose evil stepmother attempted to kill her because she was fairer than her. Paige Matthews was once briefly transformed into Snow White after taking a bite out of a Poison Apple.As seen in "Happily Ever After" The Story Snow White is a seven-year-old Princess, who lives with her father and stepmother in a kingdom far away. Her mother died shortly after Snow White's birth. Her father the king, married again to let Snow White have a mother. Her stepmother is not only a Queen, but a heartless witch, powerful in the Dark Arts. She has a magic mirror that answers any question she asks it, and every day she asks it who the fairest one of all is and every day he replies she is. However, one day the mirror replies that Snow White is the fairest, and the Queen orders her Chief Royal Huntsman to cut out the girl's heart and bring it to her in a box. The huntsman pities her, and tells her to run away and never return. He kills a pig's heart and gives it to the Queen instead, but she finds out from her mirror that Snow White is still alive. And so she concocts a plan... In the meantime, Snow White finds the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, and is allowed to stay as long as she is their housekeeper. One day, while the Dwarfs are away, an old peddler woman (the Queen in disguise) sells her a poison apple. She takes a bite, and falls to the floor dead. The Dwarfs build her a glass coffin, put her inside, and keep watch over her. Many years pass, and a handsome Prince sees Snow White, who has grown into a young woman in her sleep. The Prince's kiss breaks the spell, and Snow White awakens. She says goodbye to the Dwarfs and rides off with the Prince to his kingdom, where they marry and live happily ever after. The wicked stepmother is never seen again and her fate varies for each version of the story. Piper's Version :"A year after the death of Snow White's mother, the king remarried. But his new bride was in fact a wicked witch, one consumed by jealousy. Every day she asked the magic mirror the same question." History Some of the props of the fairy tale were kept in the Fairy Tales Fortress to protect them, keeping them safe for future generations including the glass slippers and poison apple. When the Wicked Witch escaped the Magic Mirror, she first sent the Woodsman to kill Paige, but she and Piper destroyed him before he succeeded. The witch then secretly put the poison apple in the kitchen, which enticed Paige to take a bite. She did and immediately transformed into Snow White and fell. Piper then cast a spell to awaken the poisoned, but it wound up summoning the seven dwarfs who put Paige in a coffin to preserve her body. With no boyfriend to awaken her from her sleep, they waited until Piper vanquished the witch and reversed the magic. Appendices .]] :Once upon a time in a land far away lived a queer little :queen who had to have her way. She talked to her mirrors :and so jealous was she that she made herself ugly just so :she could see, a fair beauty so twisted that lived in the :woods with odd little midgets who at once understood that :this beautiful damsel so soon would fall sleep until kissed :by a stranger in that state she would keep. So they went on :the web to find her a mate cause they didn't want to live :with a girl in that state. :Once upon a time in a land far away lived a queer little :queen who simply had to have her way. She talked to her :mirrors and so jealous was she that she made herself ugly :just so she could see, a fair beauty so twisted that lived in :the woods with odd little midgets who at once understood :that this beautiful damsel so soon would fall sleep until kissed :by a stranger in that state she would keep. So they went on :the web to find her a mate cause they didn't want to live :with a :One bad apple don't ruin the whole bunch said the :freaky boy to his chimp as he whistled a popular song :through the blow holes that he had the face fairy drill into :his bleached white face but then that's another story. lived :a queer queen who had to have her way. She talked to her :mirrors and so jealous was she that she made herself ugly :just so she could see, a fair beauty so twisted that lived in :the woods with odd little midgets who at once understood :that this beautiful damsel so soon would fall sleep until kissed :by a stranger in that state she would keep. 194194 is a page number as seen in Piper's Fairy Tale book. External Links * References Category:Fairy Tales Category:Literary characters